Together, Forever!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: JANDY! One-shot! "A year ago today you told me something that forever changed my life," He grabbed her delicate hand. -Read to find out more! ; R&R!


The orange, glowing sun set behind the hazy evening clouds

The orange, glowing sun set behind the hazy evening clouds. The lighting between the sun and the moon gave off a beautiful array of luminescent lights, giving the sky an extremely intriguing sight. The scent of barbeques grilling could be smelled in the distance along with over chlorinated pools, indicating that it was summertime. If you listened closely you could hear the beautiful song of the crickets, and if you focused your eyes just right you could see fireflies lit up, dancing precariously through the humid air.

Josh smiled as a gentle warm breeze blew by. He loved the feeling of summer.

He kicked a pebble as he turned down the corner of Andy's street, slowing his pace to soak in the summer's warmth. He could smell the freshly cut grass from the lawn he had mowed earlier for some extra cash as he watched the children play in the freshly trimmed yard.

He soon found himself outside of Andy's house; he took a deep breath knocking on her door.

Her eyes shimmered as she answered, "Hey, what took you so long?" she led him into her home.

"Summer," he announced, looking at the mess in the living room as he gave her an unsure look.

"Don't ask, my mother got into a project in there and it's a pretty scary thing," her eyes opened up as big as saucers. "Trust me, she's dangerous with a ladder and a paint brush," she joked.

"Are you coming up?" she asked curiously, noticing he was staying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nope, I've got a surprise for you," he cocked his head to the side, extending his hand for her to take.

She graciously accepted his offer, "I love it when you go all romantic on me," she giggled, rolling her sparkling blue eyes as he led her outside to her backyard.

"Where are we going?" she asked anxiously, trying every possible way to peek.

"You'll see. It's a surprise,"

Josh guided her up the creaky stairs that led to her home- made tree house from when she was just a child.

"Keep your eyes shut," he demanded, pulling a lighter out of his back pocket.

He quickly lit two candles that he had set up. "No peeking!" he looked at her with stern eyes.

She laughed, "Fine, ruin all the fun!"

Josh rolled his eyes, putting a few hand-picked flowers into a crystal vase that his mother let him borrow, although she made him promise he would bring it back in one piece.

After he had finished setting everything up, he observed his work, silently admiring it to himself.

"You may open now,"

She silently giggled to herself, opening her eyes.

She quickly gasped at the sight before her, "Oh my gosh, Josh!"

Tears quickly formed in the corners of her eyes, "what is all this for?" she asked, kneeling down at the pick-nick Josh had set up.

He sat down next to her, pulling a light blanket over the two of them. "A year ago today you told me something that forever changed my life," he said, kissing the top of her hand.

She gave him a blank stare, "what do you mean?"

"A year ago today you told me that I could have you forever. A year ago today you told me you were cancer free," he laced her hands in hers, kissing it gently, going up her arm.

A tear rolled down her rosy, red cheeks.

"Don't cry, Andy. I did mean to make you sad," he rubbed her back in little circles.

"Josh, I'm not crying because I am sad, these are tears of happiness." She hugged him. "I love you"

"I love you too," he smiled, as she laid in his arms.

"It's beautiful, Josh." she noticed all of his detailed work from the strewn rose pedals, to the Christmas lights he has decorated the walls with.

Josh gently rubbed her arms up and down as they looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful tonight," she announced, "Is that a…"

"Yes, it's a _Banana Guava (hold the wheat grass)_ made especially for you." He grabbed it.

She smiled, "You're the best," she passionately kissed his lips.

"You can have me forever," she told him, "forever."

**The End!**

**-Hey, I know it's short, but I thought it was sweet and cute! Let me know what you thought if it! R&R!**

**Chels!**


End file.
